How to lose a girl
by Kaah' Tay
Summary: "- Você não vai atrás dela?" "- Não.Ela vai voltar...Eu sei que vai" Bom, ao menos era o que ele pensava.
1. Chapter 1

**..:: _How to lose a girl ::.._**

_Hey you, when will you realize you're about to lose the green eyes?_

_[Ei, quando você vai perceber que está prestes a perder estes olhos verdes?]_

**oOo**

Ele definitivamente não deveria se importar tanto.

Mas, ver **sua** namorada sorrindo para aquele idiota estava o incomodando profundamente.

Aquele sorriso era só **seu**.

Por que ele havia concordado em visitar seus pais no interior mesmo?

Ah,sim!

Por que assim como sua família sua namora era uma louca que achava de extrema importância ser apresentada a seus familiares.

E agora Sakura estava só sorrisos para Itachi, o seu maldito irmão mais velho que se vangloriava de "pegar todas", como ele mesmo dizia.

ESPERA!

Isso já é demais...

Itachi iria mesmo mostrar a tal tatuagem que ele tem nas costas?

- Hey, Sakura!

Ela desviou o olhar de Itachi para Sasuke permanecendo com o mesmo sorriso.

O encarou educadamente esperando que ele continuasse.

- Acho melhor irmos dormir.

- Mas Sasuke-kun, o Itachi-san ia me mostrar a tat...

- Vamos - Disse ríspido.

Então ela queria ver a tatuagem?

Ele deu as costas e fez menção de subir as escadas. Olhou para trás e viu que ela continuava sentada ao lado de seu irmão.

Subiu as escadas, e quando chegou ao último degrau pode ouvi-la dizendo:

- Com licença...

- Claro querida - Disse Mikoto, sua mãe.

- Tenham uma boa noite.

Ele deu um meio sorriso e entrou no quarto que ficava no fim do corredor.

Menos de um minuto depois ela entrou no quarto e se deparou com o olhar irado do Uchiha mais novo.

- O que você pensa que estava fazendo?

Ela já estava acostumada aos ciúmes de seu namorado, afinal já namoravam a quase 4 anos, mas nunca imaginou que se estendia ate a própria familia dele.

- Vamos, responda. - Ele disse já alterando o tom se voz.

- Bem... eu estava...conversando.

- Conversando? Você estava flertando com o meu irmão na minha frente.

- Não estava não - ela disse já se alterando também - Eu só estava tentando manter uma conversa, coisa que eu e você não fazemos a dias.

- Ah, por favor...não seja tão estúpida.

- Sasuke!

- Como você pode fingir tão mal?

- Fingir?

- Sakura, eu vi muito bem você dando mole para ele.

Ela olhava para ele incrédula.

- Aliás, não só para ele...para muitos outros...

- Sasuke eu não admito que você fale assim comigo.

- ...ate para meu melhor amigo!

- CHEGA!Eu não aguento mais esses seus ciúmes e a sua possessividade. Eu estou cansada.

- Se você está cansada talvez devesse ir embora.

- Talvez eu vá.

- Então vá. Você não fará falta alguma.

Aquilo era demais. Só porque ele estava na casa dele que ficava naquela maldita cidade onde ela não conhecia ninguém pensava que podia dizer o que queria?

Com lágrimas nos olhos, ela pegou a unica mochila que ele havia permitido que ela trouxesse e saiu do quarto.

Ele permaneceu imóvel.

Ela rumou a porta da sala e sem se despedir das pessoas que ali estavam, que por acaso haviam ouvido tudo e sem entender nada a olhavam espantadas, saiu.

Ela não acreditava que quatro anos de sua vida foram desperdiçados em um "cubo de gelo". O "cubo de gelo" que ela tanto amava havia mandado ela ir embora sem nem ao menos dizer adeus.

Teve seus pensamentos interrompidos ao perceber que seu irmão o encarava com uma feição séria.

- O que foi?

- Nós ouvimos tudo lá de baixo...nem eu diria aquilo à nenhuma das minhas namoradas. Não diria nem à aquela que eu sempre esqueço o nome.

- Cala a sua boca.

- Sasuke... você não vai atrás dela?

- Não. Ela não conhece ninguém nessa cidade...Ela voltar. Eu sei que vai. - Ele disse cheio de si.

- Você...é um idiota. - Foi a última coisa que Itachi disse antes de sair batendo a porta.

É claro que ela iria voltar.

Ao menos era o que ele pesava.

* * *

_Yo!_

_Acho que finalmente eu consegui fazer uma Fic boa._

_Quer dizer...eu acho que está boa._

_Me digam o que acharam e se têm alguma dica, por favor, me falem._


	2. Chapter 2

**.: How to lose a girl :.**

_I know that you feel so invinsible, but you're breaking down tonight._

_[Eu sei que você se sente tão invencível, mas você vai desmoronar essa noite]_

**oOo**

_"Droga, Sakura_."

Murmurou depois de verificar mais uma vez que ela não estava a caminho de sua casa.

Afinal de contas, onde ela poderia estar?

Ela simplesmente não conhece ninguém nessa cidade. Ela simplesmente não conseguiria dizer o nome de uma só rua. Mas mesmo assim teimava em não voltar para casa.

_"Que irresponsabilidade!"_

Ótimo! Ele sempre soube que ela não era a pessoa mais responsável do mundo mas aquilo já era demais.

Sentou-se na cama mais uma vez e passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos já desalinhados.

Era horrível ter que admitir mas Itachi realmente tinha razão. Ele deveria ter ido atrás dela.

Jogou-se para trás,batendo na cama fofa, e suspirou.

**#_#_#**

_"Droga,Sasuke."_

Certo, ela realmente não sabia onde estava e nem para onde estava indo mas não voltaria para aquela casa nem arrastada.

Tinha quase certeza que tinha visto um hotel ali perto.

Era perto de uma pequena praça, até que ela queria ter descido do carro para ver os detalhes já que o hotel era de uma arquitetura linda, mas como sempre, Sasuke não permitiu.

_"Que idiota!"_

Agora ela estava ali. No meio da noite. Sozinha. E procurando um lugar para ficar.

Sentou em um banco debaixo de uma arvore e começou a chorar.

Estava completamente desligada do mundo.

Não prestava atenção em mais nada.

Nem mesmo percebeu quando um carro preto parou do outro lado da rua.

De dentro deste tal carro saíram cinco homens.

Surpreendeu-se ao notar que eles estavam se aproximando.

- Oi gatinha. Tá aqui sozinha?

Talvez fosse melhor voltar para casa.

**#_#_#**

O relógio digital da cabeceira de sua cama marcava 23:30.

_"Onde ela pode estar?"_

Pensou ainda encarando o teto.

_"Será que..."_

Antes que ela terminasse seu questionamento a campainha tocou.

Sorriu.

Um sorriso de alívio e vitória.

Levantou-se calmamente da cama e foi em direção à porta.

Girou a maçaneta e saiu andando pelo corredor. Estava aliviado, mas não demonstraria isso a ela. Iria exigir explicações. Afinal de contas eram mais de onze horas da noite e ela tinha acabado de chegar de um lugar ainda desconhecido por ele.

Parou de andar ao perceber que o celular dela estava esquecido em cima de uma mesinha no canto do corredor. O pegou para verificar as chamadas. Mas só faria isso depois de verificar onde _ela_ esteve.

Viu a empregada se aproximar apressada e lhe dizer que ele tinha visitas.

Teria dito a ela que Sakura não era uma simples _visita_ mas apressou-se a andar pelo corredor,a irritação já tomando conta de si,ele queria explicações, e rápido.

Já do topo da escada ele começou a perguntar:

- Sakura, o que você pensa que estava fazen...

Não pôde terminar sua frase.

- Oi Sasuke! Como vai? Onde está a Sakura-Chan ?

Realmente era uma boa pergunta.

**#_#_#**

- N-Não. É claro que não estou aqui sozinha.

Gaguejou. Olhou em seu relógio de pulso e viu que já eram 23:37.

- Ah, que pena. - Disse um dos homens.

- Talvez ela esteja com alguma amiguinha. - Disse outro.

Eles se animaram e, sorrindo, ficavam cada vez mais perto.

Não havia ninguém na rua.

Com medo do que eles podiam fazer ela começou a revirar a sua mochila a procura de seu celular. Seria realmente humilhante ligar para Sasuke depois da briga que tiveram mas ficar ali com aqueles caras estava se tornando algo realmente perigoso.

Não pode acreditar o celular não estava lá.

**#_#_#**

- Como assim vocês brigaram?

O loiro escandaloso que se auto-denominava seu amigo gritou.

Ele não respondeu. Não estava com paciência para as perguntas idiotas de Naruto agora.

- E para onde ela foi?

Naruto estava nervoso, algo que não era muito habitual para ele.

Sasuke apenas suspirou e disse entre dentes.

- Por que não cala a boca?

- Naruto...- disse Itachi enquanto descia as escadas- O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui a uma hora dessas? Pensei que só chegaria amanhã.

Um grande silêncio foi o que Itachi teve como resposta. Naruto estava preocupado demais com a amiga para ficar batendo papo.

- E então Sasuke. Para onde ela foi ?

Itachi arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, nunca havia visto Naruto assim.

- Eu não sei - Sasuke respondeu pausadamente tentando se demonstrar o mais indiferente possível.

- O que?

- Ficou surdo agora?

- Como você pode ficar assim em uma situação dessas? Ela nunca veio aqui antes.

- Exatamente por isso. Ela nunca veio aqui antes, não pode ir muito longe... Daqui a pouco ela volta.

Recebeu olhares de reprovação, tanto de Naruto como de seu irmão.

Ele mesmo não entendia por que não saía logo atrás dela.

Realmente estavam no interior mas não era por isso que não havia violência por ali.

- Já ligou para ela?

- Não.

- E por que não?

Ele retirou o celular do bolso e mostrou aos dois presentes na sala.

- Por que o celular dela esta aqui.

**#_#_#**

Um dos homens estava ficando perigosamente perto. Passando uma das mãos no rosto de Sakura ele disse:

- E então doçura com quem você está?

- C- Com meu namorado. - Ela gaguejou as palavras em resposta.

- Hum... Interessante. - o homem olhou para os lados fingindo procurar alguém - E onde ele está?

Fechou os olhos com força ao ouvir as risadas dos homens à sua frente.

- E- Ele já está vindo...

Tentou parecer firme mas estava com medo demais para fingir.

Quando deu por si o homem já acariciava sua cintura.

Era a situação mais humilhante que já passara em sua vida. E, enquanto o homem a beijava ferozmente, não pode deixar de atribuí-la a pessoa que mais amou durante toda vida: Uchiha Sasuke.

**#_#_#**

- Pode me explicar porque não foi atrás dela ainda?

Na verdade ele não podia.

Na verdade, algo dentro dele poderia dizer exatamente o porquê: ego.

Mas se ele não admitia isso nem para ele mesmo, porque haveria de admitir para Naruto?

Talvez realmente estivesse na hora de sair atrás dela.

Não respondeu nada ao amigo, apenas se levantou , pegou as chaves do carro e rumou à porta.

- Vocês vêm?

Recebeu dois discretos sorrisos de resposta e, entendendo aquilo como um sim, saiu de casa a procura de sua amada.

**#_#_#**

_Nojo._

Era o que ela sentia agora.

Ter aquele homem perto de si estava lhe causando uma imensa repulsa.

Afinal de contas, quando é que aquele pesadelo iria acabar?

Parecia não ter fim aquela tortura.

O homem já não se satisfazia apenas com os beijos.

Ele começava a fazer coisas mais ousadas que faziam com que suas lágrimas aumentassem cada vez mais.

De repente tudo pareceu confuso.

Não saberia explicar direito o que aconteceu.

Ouviu o barulho de um carro derrapando, e logo em seguida sentiu aquele crápula ser retirado com violência de cima de si.

Ainda com os olhos fechados, ela já podia imaginar quem era seu herói.

Mas surpreendeu-se.

Mesmo com visão ainda embaçada pelas lágrimas a pouco derramadas podia dizer que aquele a sua frente que lhe estendia a mão definitivamente não era Sasuke.

- Venha. Vou te ajudar - Ele usava o mesmo tom frio que o Uchiha, mas algo nele era diferente – Pode confiar em mim. Ou prefere ficar com os seus outros _"amiguinhos"_?

Não se importou nem um pouco com o sarcasmo facilmente detectado na ultima frase. O que mais queria era sair daquele lugar, e mesmo não conhecendo o autor de sua redenção, aceitou a mão que ele lhe oferecia, e entrou no carro do mesmo.

Ele dirigia em silêncio, não parecia ser do tipo que fala muito, e ela, ainda assustada por tudo que acabara de acontecer, também não fazia questão de dizer nada. Ele permanecia com os olhos na estrada e ela com os olhos vidrados nas próprias mãos.

Sabia que deveria tentar acalmá-la, ela parecia beira de um ataque de nervos. Por isso tentou começar uma conversa:

- Você já está melhor?

O que recebeu em resposta foi um pequeno aceno de cabeça em sinal de positivo.

O silêncio voltou a pairar sobre os dois.

Ele não sabia o que fazer. Nunca fora muito comunicativo.

- Obrigada.

Ela lhe disse em um sussurro levantando um pouco o olhar até ele.

Se virou para ela, lhe dando um pequeno sorriso. Neste pequeno instante pôde perceber que ela era muito bonita, mesmo com o rosto totalmente corado. Na verdade, o fato de estar corada a deixava mais bonita ainda.

A garota já estava ficando desconcertada com o olhar que lhe era lançado.

Ele pareceu perceber e voltou a olhar para a estrada. Não queria deixá-la nervosa de novo, logo agora que ela parecia mais relaxada. Tentou novamente iniciar uma conversa:

-Então... Você ainda não me disse seu nome...

Ela abriu um pouco a boca e levantou as sobrancelhas, demonstrando surpresa.

Dando um sorriso discreto, que não passou despercebido pelo rapaz deixando-o ainda mais fascinado por ela, ela lhe disse:

- Ah, me desculpe, meu nome é Haruno Sakura. Posso saber qual é o seu?

Se encantou com a voz doce da garota, que pouco havia falado ate agora, e ficou um pouco surpreso pela forma como ela conseguia demonstrar educação mesmo em uma situação como aquela.

Acordou de seu devaneio e percebeu que a garota o encarava curiosa.

- Sabaku no Gaara.

Como prêmio pela resposta recebeu outro sorriso. Desta vez um pouco mas descontraído, era impressão sua ou ela ficava mais charmosa sorrindo?

**#_#_#**

Não a encontrou em lugar algum.

Estava realmente preocupado.

Se algo acontecesse a sua flor nunca se perdoaria.

Ficou a madrugada inteira dento do carro passando por todas as ruas a fim de encontrá-la, mas não adiantou.

A única coisa que podia fazer era esperar por notícias.

* * *

_Depois de todo esse tempo eu ressurgi das cinzas._

_'Tá bom, parei._

_Enfim, a Fic está muito ruim?_

_Eu preciso de ajuda com essa coisa. Nunca escrevi uma fic antes e não sei se essa 'tá ficando boa._

_Por favor me digam como está ficando para que eu possa ajusta-la. ;)_

_Reviews & Agradecimentos :_

**LihUchiha **: _Que bom que está gostando__. ^^ _

**Lady NaNa-Chan **: _Obrigada amour *-* _._Demorou mais saiu outro capítulo =] _

**GiGi Haruno **:_ Definitivamente ele tem que aprender a ser menos ciumento. Mas fazer o que né? O Sasuke pode ;) (não pode não...shuoshuo')._

**U. chiha .Dark .Angel : **_#euri. O sasuke precisa aprender mesmo ò.ó .Quem sabe suas expectativas não são atendidas e ele realmente sofra? =D_

**Aneishon-Chan **_: Desculpe pela demora para continuar. Mas aqui está. :p_

_Obrigada também a quem não deixou sua opinião mas deu um "incentivo" . ;)_

**Alayna Winchester **

**Gabilumi**

**'Dusk Cherry**

_Hmm...Então é isso. Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo e lembrem-se: Reviews são sempre bem vindas. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**.: How to lose a girl :.**

_You don't know what romance is. __Too bad, no second chances_

[Você não sabe o que é romance. O fato de não ter segundas chances]

**oOo**

Estava sendo difícil.

Mas não era impossível viver sem ele.

Ele queria assim, não é?

Então era assim que seria.

Levantou-se de sua cama e caminhou até o banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho e quando se lembrou do encontro que havia acontecido entre ela e seu novo _amigo _não pode evitar o sorriso que se formava em seus lábios.

_Sabaku no Gaara._

Ele estava sendo de grande ajuda nos últimos dias.

Se ele não houvesse ajudado-a naquela noite... Não gostava nem de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido.

Depois de salva-la daqueles homens havia lhe indicado um bom hotel para que pudesse passar a noite e ainda demonstrou grande preocupação no dia seguinte quando foi lhe fazer uma visita para saber como estava e por que estava sozinha na rua à uma hora daquelas.

Durante a conversa que tivera com ele descobriu que moravam na mesma cidade – Tókio -, e assim marcaram um jantar. Idéia de Gaara. E ela realmente não estava com vontade de ir, mas o fato de ser um convite feito por ele a impediu de recusar, afinal de contas ela ficaria devendo-o por muito tempo.

O jantar havia sido muito agradável.

Deram muitas risadas. Na verdade apenas ela deu risadas, ele apenas a acompanhava com pequenos sorrisos fechados.

No fim do jantar ele deixou-a na porta de seu prédio.

Nenhum dos dois saberia dizer bem o porquê mas a despedida foi algo os deixou constrangidos.

Sakura já estava com uma das pernas para fora do carro quando se virou para ele e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Depois disto saiu rapidamente do carro, sem dar chances de resposta a Gaara.

Sentia-se envergonhada.

Mal sabia ela que na verdade ele havia achado o gesto adorável.

**#_#_#**

Não era sempre que se sentia assim.

Na verdade _nunca_ se sentiu assim.

Era como se faltasse algo nele.

Estava se sentindo... Sozinho?

Sua querida flor havia o deixado. Nunca imaginara que ela algum dia fizesse isso. Sempre havia dito a ele que o amava incondicionalmente e agora simplesmente abandonou-o.

Sabia que a culpa era sua.

Mas Uchiha Sasuke nunca foi bom em admitir suas falhas. Porque não era de seu costume falhar.

Mas ele estava tentando corrigir isso. No melhor estilo Uchiha de ser. É claro.

Havia ligado.

Deixado mensagens.

Mas todas as suas tentavas foram em vão.

Tinha plena consciência que a cada minuto que se passava eles se distanciavam mais.

Os dois eram teimosos. Isso era um fato.

Mas o orgulho não deixava que nenhum deles desse o braço a torcer.

Porém, ficar sem Sakura não era uma opção. Daria um jeito naquilo o mais rápido possível.

Sim. Engoliria seu orgulho e iria atrás dela.

Não pode evitar um pequeno sorriso que se formava em seu rosto.

_Engolir o orgulho?_

Não saberia dizer se poderia realmente fazer isso...

_"Tudo por ela"._

Fixou-se nesse pensamento por todo o dia. E se decidiu. Assim que saísse da empresa iria até seu apartamento para encontrá-la.

**#_#_#**

O que era aquilo afinal?

Em um dia era apenas ele.

No outro eram ele e _ela._

_"Haruno Sakura"_

Flor de cereja...

Poderia nascer uma flor no meio do deserto?

Aparentemente sim.

Estava nascendo uma flor no coração do Sabaku.

A mais bela flor que já havia visto em toda a sua vida. E arriscava até mesmo dizer que era a flor mais bela de todo o mundo.

Não parava nem um segundo de pensar nela.

Ultimamente andava muito distraído.

E com uma vontade estranha se sorrir.

Sim.

Sorrir.

Não poderia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo com ele.

Sempre havia considerado uma bobagem essa _coisa_ de se apaixonar.

Nunca havia acontecido com ele antes. Não sabia como reagir.

Queria agradá-la de alguma forma. Queria se tornar importante para ela de alguma maneira. Não queria que aquilo tivesse sido um simples jantar, não deixaria que o esquecesse.

Lembrava-se vagamente se sua irmã comentar que havia ganhado flores...Lembrava-se também que ela havia ficado muito feliz com esse presente...

Era isso!

Enviaria flores a Sakura.

Deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso de canto.

Enviaria flores à flor de cereja.

Irônico, não?

Mandou sua secretária que as enviasse no final do dia. Afinal não sabia se ela estaria em casa durante o dia todo.

Não sabia o que escrever no cartão.

Então optou por algo bem simples.

Apenas seu nome e número de celular.

Desejou que ela lhe ligasse.

Quem sabe poderiam marcar outro jantar e talvez ela lhe desse um pouco mais que apenas um beijo na bochecha.

Seu quase-sorriso se alargou. Mesmo que milimetricamente.

* * *

_Heey!_

_Como vai você?_

_PC Siqueira feelings \o/_

_Então..._

_Eu estava tão desanimada de continuar essa fic =/_

_É que o anda tããão parado. Vocês não acham?_

_Daí eu pensei que se houvesse mais movimentação no site os outros autores se animariam a escrever _o/\o__

_Mas enfim..._

_Eu sei que não vai adiantar de qualquer forma._

_Espero que tenham gostado ^^_

Reviews & Agradecimentos :

_**HOLLIDAY : **Obg amour ^^ Demorei séculos, mas continuei _

**_Kaos : _**_Romance entre Gaara e Sakura? Essa é a idéia ;D shuoshuo'_

**_Aniinha Uchiha: _**_Ahh, que bom que gostou. Também amo os dois casais ^^ Mas SasuSaku parece ser melhor =}_

**_Alayna Winchester: _**_Tudo bem shuoshuo' *o* Você tá gostando mesmo? Não fica falando essas coisas que eu até me empolgo,né Haha' (Não esquece a Review dessa vez ò.ó / Bincadeira :p rs)_

**_Haruno Melonie: _**_*-* AMEI SUA REVIEW. Quase morri com o "Kaah-Chan" *o* Demorei pakas para continuar mas, felizmente, aqui está ^^ Também adorei o "Fã e amiga". Você é muito kawaii *ooo*_

**_Sakura-Chaan: _**_Obrigada =) Continue lendo ;)_

**_Victoire Lestrange: _**_ Mas é claro que sua professora ficaria orgulhosa \o/ Mas estudar é para os fracos, os bons desistem disso e vão trabalhar no caminhão de lixo _o/\o_ Não tenho nada contra os caras do caminhão de lixo... Enfim... Apenas ignore minha piada fail. Eu também tenho uma quedinha pelo Gaara *-* (lê-se tombo) ...Well Well... Olha o outro capítulo aí gêênnte ;D (ta bom, parei)_

**_U. chiha .Dark .Angel: _**_Gaara seduz você também? Pelo visto ele seduz todas nós... Inclua a Sakura nisso (6) Você é muito má com o Sasuke ( adoro isso) :p_

**_Himitsu no Tsuki: _**_Gaara arrasa mesmo. Realmente, o Sai é o rei do sarcasmo, mas o Gaara também tem que brilhar (não perca tempo tentando entender)_

**_MihH: _**_Espero que pessoas continuem surgindo também =D Muito Obrigada pelos elogios ^^ Para ser sincera eu quase desisti da fic =( Mas voltei *Fuck Yea*_

_AHH e obrigada a todos que não deixaram reviews também :_

**_Strikis _**

**_Lumiya Skywalker_**

**_Vanessa Hime_**

**_Kenia Haruno_**

_Mandem reviews, por favor :)_

**_ Beijos e até a próxima_**


End file.
